Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a chair, and more particularly to a backrest of the chair.
The conventional chair backrest is provided with a padded body which is removably attached to the backrest as a waist support. The padded body is in fact not an integral part of the backrest and is therefore apt to be misplaced after being removed from the backrest. In addition, the padded body is generally not well coordinated with the chair in terms of color and esthetic effect.
The backrest of certain conventional chairs are provided with a built-in cushion which can be moved and located by a transmission member of the backrest. Such a conventional backrest as described above is not cost-effective due to the high cost of the transmission member.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a chair with a backrest which is furnished with a versatile cushion capable of serving as a waist support, a neckrest, or a headrest. The cushion is an integral part of the backrest.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.